In some known network systems, intelligence data representing status information regarding network entities and/or other entities can be maintained by an analyst to keep track of changes within a network. In such known network systems, however, updating status information can involve mutating currently-stored information relative to a network entity. For example, updating status information can involve reading data already stored in a data store, modifying the stored data, and storing the updated data in the data store. Such mutations of currently-stored information can both result in inefficient updating of status information, and can prevent an analyst from being able to store and/or retrieve previous status information, which can provide context for a current status of a network entity. Further, such mutations can involve additional time and data resources for updating caches that store recent status information. For example, updating status information in this manner can involve reviewing all data stored in a cache, deleting data that has been updated, and storing new or updated status information.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus that efficiently provide information about the network (including network device data and intelligence data) to analysts in or accessing the network, without using resource-intensive techniques of updating status information about entities.